


olivia

by drqco



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco
Summary: it had only taken a few hours for crowley to be replaced by a damn kitten.





	olivia

**Author's Note:**

> first work in the go fandom! hope u like this fluffy lil mess lmao

"See you, Mr. Fell!" Aziraphale grins as the young boy waves at him from the back of the restaurant, nose deep in the Harry Potter book Aziraphale had given him. 

The Japanese restaurant wasn't well known around this area, as it was farther from the more busier parts of the city. But the food was excellent, the best Japanese food he had ever tasted (well of course, second to all of the restaurants he had gone to in Japan.). The sashimi was fresh, the sushi tasted very good, and of course, the bowls of udon and ramen were fantastic. The family who owned the shop was very kind as well, which was why he enjoyed giving their son, Michael, books whenever he wanted. 

The angel was bringing back food to the bookshop, for him and Crowley to eat. The demon was away, back at his own apartment (well, the two of them practically lived here) to take care of the houseplants. It has only been a week since the not-so-end-of-the-world, so Crowley has been preferring to stay in. Not that Aziraphale had minded. 

He walks down the busy street, giving smiles to absolutely everyone (well, he was an angel). His white suit doesn't attract looks anymore, thankfully, the city seemed accustomed to more _eccentric_ clothing. 

As he approaches the bookshop, the bag of food at hand, he almost stumbles upon, well, a kitten. 

The kitten seemed to come out of the alleyway to right of him, just emerging out of a box. He gasps, looking the kitten in the eye. It was small, a baby. The kitten was ginger, with white specks around its back legs. It also had the most wondrous eyes, Aziraphale thought. Its left eye was green, and the other was blue. 

The small animal purred softly, before bobbing around Aziraphale's leg, before curling around his right leg. The people around him smiled, but continued to walk past. He nudges the kitten gently, before bending down to pick it up. He lifts it above his head, trying to figure out its gender. 

'Ah,' He thinks, before bringing the kitten close to his chest. She's a girl. He takes a look at her once more, checking for any name tag or collar. The angel really couldn't stand to leave this kitten all alone, and perhaps she could stay in the bookshop. Shrugging to himself, he holds the cat close to his chest in one arm, and holds the bag with food with the other as he continues the walk home, a new present in his hand. 

\--- 

"Angel!" The demon calls once he enters the bookshop with a flourish. No one was in, which meant that Aziraphale was going to close soon. "I'm back here, dear!" He hears Aziraphale call out from the back room, before hearing some boxes being moved around. 

He makes his way to the back of the room, cursing to himself as he knocks a few books down. Slowly, Aziraphale's back comes into view, and he was hunched over a box. Next to him, however, was a bag of what looked like to be cat food. 

"'Zira?" said Crowley, touching the white haired man softly on the back. Aziraphale turns to him, with his smile that absolutely makes Crowley melt (but he'd never admit that to him). It causes his cheeks to feel much hotter than before, as Aziraphale gets up and points to the small box near him. It looks like it's filled with grey sand, Crowley thinks. 

And just then, he feels something warm brush up against his leg. He jumps up in surprise, shrieking, "Fuck!" as he grabs his lover. Crowley looks down and meets eyes with a small, ginger kitten. The most alluring feature of the cat was its two different coloured eyes, one blue and one green. It also had white specks around its back legs. 

"Meet Olivia! I found her as I was coming back! She's so cute, Crowley!" Aziraphale exclaims, picking up the kitten. The kitten seems to melt in Aziraphale's hold, purring and meowing. Of course, Crowley thinks, he was an angel. 

Crowley crosses his arms, looking the cat square in the eyes. Olivia seems to narrow her eyes at him, almost hissing, then turning back to Aziraphale. "Hold her, she's adorable!" Aziraphale says, handing Olivia to him. Before he could refuse, the ginger creature was in his arms. He holds the kitten at arms length, giving her a death stare as she gives a death stare back. She claws at his arms, growling softly at him. 

"Yes, about uh, what's her name? Ollie, Ellie—" 

"Olivia, my dear." 

"She doesn't like me," Crowley says frantically, dumping her back in Aziraphale's arms. 'Well I don't like you either,' Crowley thinks as he continues to stare her down. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Aziraphale rolls his eyes, before gently putting Olivia down. 

"She just needs time to get used to you, my dear. Come on, I'll close up the shop and we can eat dinner. I've already fed her!" Aziraphale tells him, giving Crowley a kiss on his cheek, on the way up front to close up the shop. He looks down at Olivia, who was still looking at him. She narrows her eyes before stalking away, trying to hop onto a small shelf. 'Fine,' he thought. Mutual hatred was absolutely fine. 

"I was thinking I keep her here in the shop when it's open. Bookshop cats are very nice, makes the place really cozy, don't you think? I've set up her bed in our bedroom," Aziraphale keeps going on and on about the kitten. Crowley gives him a weary smile, at least she made Aziraphale happy. 

\--- 

Jealousy is a bitch, Crowley thinks.

It's around 11 P.M. and Crowley relaxed back into their bed, wrapping an arm around Aziraphale's waist, burying himself under their covers. The angel was still awake, nose deep in a new novel. It was their routine on quiet days, unless either one of them wanted to instigate more. But the two of them were content like this, wrapped around each other comfortably, with Crowley breathing in Aziraphale's scent of books and Aziraphale buried in one. 

Just then, they hear their door creak open. Shit, Crowley thinks. He forgot to close the damn door. But nothing appears, only the sounds of paws of hitting the ground. Then, the goddamn cat jumps onto their bed, landing straight into Aziraphale's lap. "Do you want your bed?" Aziraphale asks her, cooing. 'It's a fucking cat! Damn, angels,' Crowley curses in his mind. 

Olivia purrs once more, looking up at Aziraphale with her green and blue eyes. She then moves around, before squeezing between Crowley and Aziraphale. Crowley moves away, before getting a face full of orange fur in his face. The tiny kitten takes her place between him and the angel. Crowley could've sworn she saw her smirk as well. "Oh well, that's fine as well," Aziraphale chuckles, before placing one hand on Olivia, and the other holding his book. It had only taken a few hours for this kitten to replace him. 

He mumbles and groans, before turning his back to both of them. Aziraphale gives out a breathy laugh, before he feels a kiss being placed in his hair. "I love you, Crowley," He mutters, before moving away. "Love you too, angel," Crowley mumbles back quietly, burying his face in the pillows. 

This kitten was going to be the death of him. 

\--- 

Thankfully, after a week of Olivia taking his place at their bed, she had migrated into her bed. Her bed had also migrated outside their bedroom. It doesn't mean things got better, though. 

Olivia seemed to take over the angel's life, Crowley could observe. She seemed to encompass his every waking moment, from the moment he stepped out of bed, to the moment he joined Crowley back into the bed at the end of the day. 

His usual places in the bookshop were also taken by the kitten. A high window he could really only reach when he was a snake was occupied with Olivia, who liked to take her long naps there and claw at the window. The comfy couch that he and Aziraphale liked to lay on when Aziraphale was working was also occupied by her. Even his secret spot, behind a small door, she found as well. (Specifically _how_ she opened the door was an impossible question to him.) Of course, every time he was in a five foot radius from her, she would growl and frown at him, and he would back away of course, not that he was scared, but because he knew if he got more angry, he'd miracle the kitten away. (To be honest, he was a demon. He was supposed to like her evil doings. But _not_ when she held all of Aziraphale's attention.) 

He is now also tasked by Aziraphale to purchase cat food and cat litter. He, of course, could miracle it into the bookshop with a snap of his fingers, but he utterly enjoyed riding his Bentley anywhere, even if it was to the pet shop. (The cats there didn't seem to like him either.) 

It's currently Wednesday night, and Aziraphale had just closed the shop for the night. A thunderstorm hammers on outside, the wind and rain hitting the window in a somewhat calming fashion. He rather enjoyed thunderstorms, he liked hearing the sounds of rain and thunder. He folds his hands under his head and looks up at the ceiling, the comfort of the bed and the rain soothing him. Crowley turns and sees Aziraphale exiting the bathroom, and he looks absolutely delightful. He gets different ideas. 

"Come on, angel," He mutters against Aziraphale's ear, as he exits the bathroom. 

He shuts the door behind him, before pinning the angel against the door, kissing him fiercely. Crowley goes lower, to his neck, groaning at the way Aziraphale pulls at his hair and moans, "That's fantastic, Crowley." 

They stay like that for a few minutes, with Crowley teasing him and dancing his fingertips under Aziraphale's sleepwear. Slowly, he leads the angel into their bed, pressing him into the covers as he kisses him. 

As he kisses Aziraphale, he hears clawing and scratching at the door, which was most definitely Olivia's. He hopes that the thunder and rain outside was loud enough for Aziraphale to not hear the scratching. But then the clawing gets louder, and sadly, Aziraphale hears. "Oh no, that must be Olivia. I don't think she enjoys thunder," Aziraphale mumbles under him. Crowley gets the memo and rolls off of him, taking his place on his side of the bed, ready for the goddamn kitten to take his place in their bed once more. 

\---

He has just reached his breaking point. 

Olivia was a demon. An absolute demon. The anti-christ, really. 

It wasn't that she caused havoc in the bookshop or anything, but for the past few weeks, his relationship with the Aziraphale was slowly being taken over by Oliva. Cancelled dates, fur on his favorite shirts, the moments where he's about to shag Aziraphale ruined, his spots being stolen, and basically being replaced by a cat had stacked up against him. 

But even so, he still behaves calmly, but inside, he was ready to spit fire at her. 

For once, his favorite spot up at the window wasn't taken. So he transforms into a snake for a few moments and climbs up, before being a demon again, looking after his plant. 

"Oh, come on! Grow faster already! Stupid plant," He shouts at his houseplant he put up there, who was shaking. He smirks, his methods did work. He takes his mister and sprays the plant a few times more. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Olivia hop up in front of him, right in front of the plant. They stare down each other, and he holds the mister in front of him, ready to spray. 

Then the unthinkable happens. 

She claws at the plant and a leaf falls. 

"Oh, that does it!" He shouts, throwing the mister to the ground, the banging of books falling echoing as well. Turning himself into a snake, he is ready for the battle that's about to begin. 

\--- 

"Oh, yes, we do have 'The Canterville Ghost'. Give me a few moments—" Aziraphale's sale is interrupted by the sounds of books being thrown around and the familiar sound of a snake hissing and a kitten growling. Crowley (in his snake form, mind you) and Olivia come into view, who were actively fighting each other, with Crowley hissing at her and snapping and Olivia clawing at his scales. 

"Uh, never mind, I-I'll come in another day, thank you," His customer stutters out, before making a beeline for the exit. Aziraphale breathes in relief for a second, he really didn't want to sell one of his copies of that book. Even though he had fifteen and one was a first edition. 

He turns to the two animals, exasperation filling him.

"Crowley!" He shouts, before the snake stops fighting, looking back up at him. Olivia stops as well, sitting down to stop and lick her paws. Aziraphale crosses his arms as he looks behind Crowley, who was now a regular demon, seeing the mess the two of them had made. But Crowley looks genuinely sorry, rubbing his arm with his hand and looking down. "Sorry, angel. She clawed at my plant," He mutters. Aziraphale sighs, moving forward to hug him. 

The angel is completely aware of Olivia's doings, and the fact that he wasn't spending as much time with Crowley as he did with Olivia lately. He had cancelled dates with the ginger haired man and had moments where he was about to be shagged when Olivia would come in. He understood Crowley's frustrations, but then again, Olivia was still a kitten, she didn't understand these things just yet. "I know you're a bit jealous of Olivia." 

"Me? Jealous? I don't know what you're on about, Aziraphale!"

"Don't lie to me, Crowley. I know you are. But I love you and Olivia equally. I'm not replacing you with her, understand? She just needs more care as of now, she's just a kitten. You can help her too. She just needs to warm up to you," He mutters against Crowley's chest, sighing in the warmth he gave him. 

"I love you, angel." 

"I love you too, Crowley. Now, you and Olivia go make up and I'll fix these books."

"Already fixed them," Crowley smirks, snapping his fingers. Aziraphale looks over his shoulder and sees that indeed, the books were back in their respective places. He rolls his eyes, he was just trying to show off. "You and Olivia go make up," Aziraphale tells him, kissing him quickly and pushing both he and Olivia into the back room. He smirks as he sees the two of them walk back, albeit begrudgingly. 

\---

"Look," Crowley sighs, leaning against the wall. Olivia sits right in front him, still narrowing her eyes but licking her paw. "I'm sorry. How about you?" A soft and gentle purr seems to affirm him. 

"Okay, Olivia. We both have one thing in common, alright? And that's that we both love our angel. So, from now on, let's just be allies. Help each other out, eh? You're not that bad lookin'," He snorts, crossing his arms. Olivia stops narrowing her eyes at him, tilting her head to the side. She meows once more, before slowly moving over to him, crawling into his lap and resting there. 

He gasps, before running his hands in her fur. He hadn't done that before, and now he understands why Aziraphale did this so often. It was soothing. "Alright," He mutters, laying his head back against the wall. 

"I guess you're not that bad." 

\--- 

Aziraphale grins widely as he sees Crowley asleep against the wall, Olivia curled up onto his lap. The two beings he loved the most, finally, agreeing.


End file.
